The marriage
by shreyasaif
Summary: A story of marriage and blossoming love between Misaki and Takumi. Not usual maid sama... Not my original but of Mrs Fujiwara
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Misaki was nervous...well she should be ...it was her first time getting married. She still loathes herself thinking about that moment when she said yes. After all that Hinata did to her this was the last thing she should do. But she didn't want to give her parents any more trouble ...and above all she needs to move on.

She didn't know much about her husband. Well she knew that he was a prodigy and a heartthrob and was a bit introvert. He hasn't said a word in the whole journey to his home...well now their home. But Misaki's heart still raced around him like formula one...his deep emerald eyes ...hid deep masculine voice(heard at marriage)...his well toned body... "Stop it Misaki" she said to herself as they reached to the door through the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Takumi sat stern for the whole journey ...that was what everyone saw but what you see may not always be right. Occasionally he would steal glances at his beautiful wife sitting at the other corner of the seat. Takumi didn't marry because of the family pressure but because this girl made his heart thump a bit louder. Is it love he could not say it but this feeling made him want to be a man for this woman...to care for her and share his life with her.

Misaki followed her husband as they proceeded towards their house. He took out the keys from his pocket and opened the door. He entered first and held out his hand for Misaki. She was a bit surprised by this gesture and this was clearly written on her face as she saw him with her sparkling amber... and the time took rest for a while.

Takumi wanted her to know that she was welcomed in his house but the way she looked at him made his heart skip a beat. He could stand there forever looking at her. Shyly she placed her hands on his and they made way for a life unknown to them.

"You want to see around," Takumi asked. Misaki nodded. Takumi wasn't sure what to do so to make her comfortable he thought of walking her around the house.

They walked beside each other... Takumi showing her the house and Misaki following him while admiring the modern yet simple and elegant house. There weren't many decorations to talk about but still the house was complete in itself.

Then it was time for the last room for them to walk in. "This will be our bedroom," Takumi said while holding the door open for Misaki.

Misaki entered the bedroom ant took a few paces forward. She silently admired the fineness of the interiors then suddenly it struck her...THIS WAS THEIR BEDROOM. She knew that these things were bound to happen someday and she of course wouldn't want that to not happen... but they hardly knew each. She wanted to know him ...know his emerald eyes.

As Misaki was lost in her thoughts she heard his footsteps approaching towards her. Her heart started thumping out loud ... not knowing what to do.

 _pick up your phone1234pick up your phone 1234_

"Hello," she heard him talk over the phone and took a deep breath calming herself.

"Okay," Takumi finished talking on his phone and turned towards Misaki.

"You must be tired from the journey, why don't you change into something comfortable. The washroom is that way and all your clothing have already been arranged in the wardrobe."Takumi instructed her.

She went towards the washroom straightaway and closed the door behind her.

Work work work ... that was all Takumi had in his life and now he has to work on his wedding night . He cursed his employees but thanked them silently as he didn't want to impose himself on his newly wedded wife. He took his papers and sat on his worktable beside the bed.

"This is going to take long" he thought and started working on it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Takumi was working through his files when suddenly his eyes were caught by his beautiful wife standing in simple navy blue pyjamas and sky blue top. How can someone be so alluring? Never in his life had Takumi felt so enticed. All those girls who threw themselves upon him cannot be compared to the simple and serene beauty of his wife. His chain of thoughts was interrupted by the burned up cheek of Misaki. He cleared his throat in embarrassment of getting caught.

"You must be tired from the wedding preparations. Why don't you lie down and relax yourself a bit" said Takumi. Misaki simply nodded to his request and soared towards the bed.

9:30, 10:00, 10:30... Misaki kept glancing at the clock... It was her first time sleeping away from home. They never had time for vacations with her father being a small businessman and that too covered in debt.

Misaki also felt a little strange sleeping in front of a strange man's eyes though her husband...Suddenly fatigue took over her and she drifted to sleep.

It was 4 in the morning when Takumi finally kept down the last piece of paperwork. He closed his laptop and went to the cupboard for his sleepovers while stretching his beautiful toned body. How did he maintain his body despite him working so late is quite a mystery for everyone.

He turned around and caught glimpse of Misaki sleeping like a child in his bed. He was carried along the wind towards her. He lowered his body down to bring it at her face level. 'So peaceful' he thought. Her face was a reflection of calm beauty. His hands reached her face and traced an outline through her sides. He swiftly pushed aside a few strand of hair falling over her forehead. 'She is sleeping at the edge of the bed. She may get hurt. Should I wake her up?' he thought while reaching his hands to wake her up and then he stopped and stood up. 'Probably I shouldn't. It's a new place for her away from her family... I should let her get some rest'. He was going to turn around when suddenly Misaki shifted in her sleep and ooooo... it was a close call.

If it hadn't been Takumi's lightening fast speed Misaki was all set to crash herself on the floor. Takumi carefully placed her in the cage of his arms and put her to the bed gently. Misaki unstirred and oblivious of the incident gently turned over in the bed.

'She is really the goddess of sleep' chuckled Takumi and went to change

Takumi freshened up and placed his long figure beside his newly wedded wife.

His eyes just couldn't leave her face. 'How am I supposed to sleep with her looking so innocent...? As I thought, this night is going to be long 'he sighed as he tried to fall asleep.

The morning rays made their way to the house. Misaki rustled in her bed to reach for her clock to see the time."Aghhhh... where is this stupid clock in the morning?" Misaki sleep talked while her hands were hunting for the clock. Suddenly her hand caught on something smooth. "This thing is too soft ... did the alarm clock go to a spa or something?" Misaki thought aloud still in her sleep."I don't think so... although it's nice to know that my wife likes my hair." Startled at the voice Misaki turned towards the owner of the voice.

She was welcomed by the emerald orbs of the owner of the golden spiked hair which she was still holding on after mistaking it for her clock.

Finding herself in the close proximity of half an arm's distance from Takumi's face she tumbled up from the bed and stood up standing on her feet. Blushing wildly and embarrassed at her mindless action. 'OMG ... why were we sleeping like... like something intimate...did we? Why don't I remember anything... As far as I remember I slept alone last night and we didn't ... did we?"

Seeing Misaki lost in her thoughts he half guessed what she must be thinking.

"It's not what you think," he said interrupting her uneasiness,"You don't need to worry... I won't do something to you without your permission... although if you are disappointed that we didn't you know then it's not too late" he smirked.

Misaki stood there open mouthed ...did she mistook him for a gentleman? She rolled her fist and picked up a pillow to throw at him but Takumi was faster than her he grabbed her by hand and pulled her towards him. Misaki tumbled upon his chest from the sudden action. They stared at each other's eyes .Misaki painted in shade red as she realised their close proximity. She tried to free her hands but even her martial art training wasn't going to help her. Takumi did not even budge at her attempts.

"That's not the way to treat your husband. Is it Misa-chan?"Takumi smirked.

Misaki was red all over again.

Takumi leaned towards her ...minimising the few cm gap they had between them. Misaki's eyes widened as she anticipated what was going to come. Nervous as hell she was ... this was the first time any guy was able to come this close to her except Hinata.

'Hinata...' she shivered at the thought of it. Suddenly Misaki could fell a whirlpool of emotions looming over her. She shivered at his thought and tears started to pool up in her eyes.

Takumi felt her trembling in his arms.

'I think I went too far... I should give her sometime to know us' he thought.

He released her from his embrace.

"You should go and freshen up. I will sleep for an hour more."

These words snapped Misaki out of her thoughts and realising that Takumi has left her she stood up and made way to the restroom.

"I'm sorry" she said in an inaudible whisper.

Takumi might have missed it if he wasn't keenly listening to her footsteps.

Her sorry was a mixture of emotions that tangled Takumi with them. Takumi sighed. He wasn't going to get any sleep today.

The shower seemed to have given Misaki a relaxing time. She quickly dressed herself in a blue jeans and white top.

Entering her room she saw Takumi was lying down with his eyes closed. She thought that she shouldn't disturb him as he worked late that night and she excused herself to the living room.

Although she was accustomed to some riches but this was beyond her expectations. Takumi sure earned like hell. She quickly made her way to the kitchen. She found a woman with some other helps discussing the house chores. They quickly bowed in a greeting when they saw her approach.

The woman who seemed like the head proceeded to wish her.

"Good morning Madame. Welcome to your new house. This is Satsuki and I am at your service any time." Satsuki bowed in a genuine bow.

"Hello miss Satsuki. I am Misaki Ayu- .. Usui Walker. Nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"Madame let me introduce you to the other staffs"

"You can call me Misaki. I am younger than all of you so please call me Misaki. It will make me comfortable." Misaki said a little bit shyly.

Satsuki was shocked by this gesture. Although Takumi was generous as saint the madams of Walker household were never this generous. She looked at , cute , nervous, ... a little girl indeed.

She smiled at her and said" Sure then you may call me as your elder sister"

Misaki screamed with joy. She always wanted an elder sister. One who could protect her and look after her. She hugged Satsuki dearly. Everyone could not help but smile. Maybe this little Madame could turn out as a cure to Takumi.


End file.
